


This Momentous Day

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ceremony, Gladnis, Happy Gladnis Wedding, M/M, Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Gladio and Ignis get married in the throne room of the Citadel in front of their closest friends and family.





	This Momentous Day

Gladio looked himself over in the mirror. He smoothed his ribbed vest down. Iris had helped lace him up, Ignis had showed her how. Clarus looked over his shoulder, and was smiling from ear to ear.

“You look good, son.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Ignis is really going to be impressed.”

Gladio looked up at his father’s reflection, and smiled. Ignis. His longtime friend and lover was about to walk down the aisle with him, where they would swear their hearts to one another.

Clarus’ crow’s feet crinkled at the corners of his eyes. The look on his son’s face had become soft and tender at the name of his husband-to-be. He patted Gladio on the shoulder and lifted the suit jacket he had in his hands for Gladio to slip his arms through.

Gladio and Ignis had planned their wedding together, but decided to spend the night before separately. They got ready apart so there would still be some element of surprise.

“Do you think Iggy’s doing okay with, Noct?”

“I just sent Iris to check on them.”

 

~*~

 

“Noct, you’re supposed to be assisting me.”

Ignis was looking himself over in the mirror; he ran his hands down his suit jacket and adjusted his tie.

“Specs, there’s nothing I can do that you can’t do better yourself. It’s your wedding, don’t you want everything to be perfect?”

Ignis looked at the dark figure reclined in a chair behind him. Noctis was standing up for him at the wedding, which would be presided over by his royal majesty, King Regis, himself. Ignis was deeply honored that father and son had both insisted on their appointments, and there was no one Ignis would rather have support him than his prince.

“Noct!” Iris stamped her foot in frustration. “There are some things you step up and do anyways!”

“Alright, alright!”

Noctis mumbled an apology to his adviser and accepted the boutonnière from Iris. It was a purple gladiolus and matched the little bouquet in Iris’ hands.

“Lookin’ sharp, Specs.” Noctis smiled at Ignis as he pinned the flower to the lapel of his jacket.

“I bet Gladdy cries.”

“Iris,” Ignis admonished. “What if it’s I who sheds a tear?”

“I didn’t say you weren’t going to cry too, Iggy!”

Iris held a hand up to her face as she snickered, and Ignis looked on affectionately.

“Thank you both for your assistance, but if I’m not mistaken it should be almost time.”

Ignis looked himself over one last time as he straightened his spectacles, and tugged his white dress gloves into place.

“I’ll go check on Dad and Gladdy.”

“Thank you, Iris.”

Iris stepped out of the room. In an uncharacteristic display of affection, Noctis came forward and pulled Ignis into a hug. Ignis almost teared up.

“Ignis, just because you’re getting hitched doesn’t mean you can start slacking off on your responsibilities.”

Ignis scoffed in mock indignation as he embraced his prince.

“Thank you, your Highness. You’ll never know how much it means to have you at my side today.”

“I think I do, Specs. I think I do.”

Noctis squeezed his adviser’s hand, smiled, and departed.

Ignis would never admit to the tear he shed at the heartfelt sentiment that Noctis had shared. With one last adjustment of his glasses, he followed his prince out into the hallway outside the throne room.  
Gladio, Iris, and Clarus stood in the hallway waiting on the other two men. Ignis and Gladio locked eyes, and then hands. Gladio lifted Ignis’ gloved hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“Hey, handsome. You look incredible.”

Ignis smiled and blushed. Even though Gladio had paid him a thousand compliments and had gazed at him tenderly more times than he could count, he never grew tired of or accustomed to it. And there was no more extraordinary occasion than their wedding day.

“Are you ready, Gladiolus?” Ignis asked as he watched Clarus step through the open throne room doors, signaling the commencement of the ceremony.

“Been ready for years, Iggy. Just been waiting on you to be ready too.”

Gladio squeezed his fiancé’s hand, remembering how difficult it had been to hint and guide Ignis’ brilliant mind into being willing and accepting of marriage.

“Thank you for being patient with me, love. I hope this is as you dreamed it would be.”

“You’re all that matters, Ignis.” He gestured around himself as Iris and Noctis linked arms and followed Clarus down the aisle. “All this is meaningless without you. We could have married in a dirt hovel for all I care, so long as we got to say our ‘I dos’.”

“You are ever the hopeless romantic, Gladiolus. Please, don’t ever change.”

The fanfare that had started when Clarus entered the throne room now changed to a softer wedding song, queuing the entrance of the betrothed.

Hand in hand, Gladio and Ignis walked down the aisle created down the center of the Lucian throne room, towards the dais of the king.

Onlookers clapped from white benches arranged along the aisle. Iris stood with Clarus to the left of the king, and Noctis stood to the right.

Regis stood and smiled as the young men separated to each take a flight of curved stairs that flanked the dais, joining once more before the raised throne.

As their closest friends and family looked on from below, Gladio and Ignis joined hands once more before the king. Regis led them through their vows. It was Clarus who teared up first, and by the end of the ceremony there wasn’t a dry eye in the throne room.

Gladio and Ignis leaned towards each other, meeting in the middle with twined fingers, rings gleaming, and pressed their lips together for a soft kiss. The first of many. Longtime friends now joined as one. As husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Oh, I forgot to mention that I even baked a cake to celebrate the occasion! You can see it  
> [here.](https://twitter.com/liliumelendir/status/1112463041579417600?s=21)
> 
> Happy Gladnis Wedding! <3


End file.
